Forum:Rename site to "Christian Wikia"?
I suggest we rename the site, the "Christian Wikia" and move the subdomain name to http://christian.wikia.com/ because "Christianity" sounds awkward. --BenMcLean 22:34, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :How about "ChristianBase" or even "ChristBase"? It's short, but also bears some resemblance to CKB. It makes the project pages much easier to link to, as well (e.g. ChristBase:ChristianKM instead of Christianity Knowledge Base:ChristianKM). I'd be up for ChristianWikia (one word; again, easier links) or ChristWikia (christ.wikia.com), although the latter may be getting too close to ChristWiki! --J. J. 14:47, 22 August 2006 (UTC) ::Personally I like it the way it is. abyssal_leviathin 00:10, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :::Hi Guys, Thanks for jumping right into using this forum. I've been busy over at Wikipedia. I like Christ, Christian or Christianity, because that is what the message is really all about. KB and KM are simply technical terms, and I don't like confusing the eternally perfect message with a contemporary practice. Since this place is already "The Christianity Wiki" on Wikia, so I suggested that simple name change, because this should simply be a Christian Community Home, not a Base. Just my opinion. Eric --Ermeyers 04:39, 23 August 2006 (UTC) ::::LOL the suggestion wasn't to name it "Base" as in "Military base" it was to name it base as in Wikipedia:knowledge base. (or maybe it was All Your Base ... ) I like christ.wikia.com for a URL, and maybe name it "ChristBase" or something. Just so long as it's really really short. Wikia:c:rlds RLDSWiki, the site I founded, has an 8-letter name and I think even that is too long. --BenMcLean 16:56, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :::::I apologize for not writing out KB to knowledge base. LOL. My emphasis was more on the idea of a Good Home for Christians, rather than a KB. No problem. --Ermeyers 02:26, 31 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Um, the forum namespace might be a "Good Home for Christians" but when this site started the purpose was to build a Christian knowledge base. Seems like saying it's something else is like saying a cow is a chicken - it just isn't what it is. --BenMcLean 15:24, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::Wikipedia is the knowledge base of The Sum of All Human Knowledge. We are Humans, aren't we? What is a Christian KB wiki and what is a Christianity KM wiki. What good is a Christianity KB without some much needed Christianity KM? This should be the Home of Christianity KB and KM, which simply implies good Christianity in general. We should be getting whatever we can into Wikipedia and Wikimedia, then whatever can't be put into Wikipedia and Wikimedia should be put into Wikia, as a Home for Christianity KB and KM. I'm keeping my discourse within the bounds of good faith, and I hope that you'll do the same with me. --Ermeyers 05:19, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Back to the subject of The Christity Wiki. KB and KM are not part of the eternal Christian message. --Ermeyers 05:31, 2 September 2006 (UTC) What is this "KM" and what does it stand for ? --BenMcLean 14:23, 23 October 2006 (UTC)